The Visit
by Bleach Rp Society Admins
Summary: -side story- Hichigo ends out of Ichigo heads and into Huedo Muedo, There, he runs into Harribel, who soon puts him in his place right in her room. Both know what could only happen there.


Shirosaki stretched and groaned slightly, taking in his surroundings. Blinking away the sand that had blown into his yellow-black eyes, he became aware of the cool breeze blowing across his uncovered skin, chilling him to the bone.

He sighed. "Once again I seem to have taken a trip out of King's head. No that that's bad or anything and I'm not complaning, but….where am I now?"

Harribel had to be amused at the sight. She was not far from a dune of the sand where she had spotted a similar being, that looked like….Ichigo Kurosaki, Curious by nature as she would be, did she sonido…right behind him.

Just in time to! to hear his comment.

" Huedo Muedo, Dark as night filled only by the light of moon. " she mused.

Shirosaki started slightly; turning sharply he came face to face with someone he remembered seeing through the weird vision-thing he shared with Ichigo. His eyes swept over her form, greedily taking in the sight of her.

"Hmmmm….and who would you be?" he asked, grinning.

He was white…and looked at Ichigo. " Should you be introducing yourself first before asking my name? " She inquired, raising an eyebrow as she had come to folding her arms under her chest. And the way he was looking at her. Lets say it was rather uncomfortable, knowing that he may or may not undressing her with those eyes of his.

Could she cero him already and go back to bed?

Nooo…Aizen had force her out here for patrolling, why? She didn't know.

Shirosaki's grin widened. She was tough. He liked 'em tough.

"Ah, how rude of me….but I am a hollow, so you must excuse me. I have no name, but you may address me as Lord Shirosaki." His eyes flicked over her form again before meeting her blue orbs.

Her Green…Eyes stared at him merely. Were all male hollows like this? Yes..yes they were..well…some of them anyways.

She blinked a few times. " You are not a Lord I will not reconciled. " Cue her attitude. " I'am Tia Harribel, Harribel-Sama if you wish. " she smirked coyly. It wouldn't hurt to toy with him….for awhile that is.

Shirosaki pretended to be hurt. "I am too a Lord! Tsk, tsk! You'd be wise to not upset me….Harribel…." he smiled in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Oh, it'd been so long since he'd had some fun…

Okay, she had to admit, the way he said her name in his voice was…totally exultingly hot. but she remained calm, staring, unblinking now. " Ask me if I care….Shirosaki. " She mused in a light tone, tilting her head.

Shirosaki couldn't help but grin. "Alright….do you care Harribel?" he asked, walking closer to her so his breath could dance across her skin and set her nerves on fire. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her with a predatory gleam in his cruel yellow.

She had to force herself not to turn red, or to glare at him, but with might, she..just..stared at him with a blank expression. Despite he allowed his breath to fluttered across her skin. How dare he...She held pride, as an Espada. " No..I do not care Shirosaki. " She replied curtly.

Shirosaki saw her discomfort and took pride in the fact that he could make such a woman flustered. He boldly stepped behind her and trailed a deathly-white finger up her arm. "Are you sure you don't care? Absolutely positive?" he breathed into her ear.

She glance at him, watching his movement closely as she could, though the one thing she did not like...was being touch by a lesser...or so she thought. She whirrled around to ram her fist into his flying, sending him abit away from her. " I'm certainly sure now. " She glared at him with now..dislike..How will this turn around?

Her attack took him off guard, but he managed to tighten his muscles at the last second to keep himself from sustaining too much damage. With an "oof" he landed on his feet a little ways away from her, still grinning.

"Heh….you're a feisty one…I like that….and you're quite strong too. Most impressive."

She spoke to soon, or thought it more likely.

Disappointed to learn the fact he didn't take the damage as expected. And while he is grinning none the less...She herself had to licked her lips beneath her mask fragment that could open anytime she wanted to reveal her human lips.

But she did so. " Its going to be fun..To rip you to shreds..." she stated flatly. And did she lifted a hand to unzip her masked jacket, and crack her mask open by the movement of her muscles, she grinned only slightly by a fraction. " Are you ready...To die? " she taunted softly.

Shirosaki's grin just widened. "You want to kill me, eh?" He laughed. "Kekekeke! That will prove to be more difficult than you think! Why not trade the moves of battle for the moves of something more…pleasing? It's just as stress relieving and much less tiresome on the muscles. Besides….I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." _Or body_, he added silently.

She paused for moment, before she extended her hand backwards, eyes narrowing dangerously close to what she would call, just kill him already. " You want me that badly...do you? " she lowered her glaze, and sonido right in front of him. " There is no way in chance you can lure me into a bed. " she whispered, right against his ear none the less.

Shirosaki followed her movements with his sharp eyes, drinking in the scene playing out before him. "Hmmm….I would say you need someone just as badly as I do…." He shivered when her breath hit his ear. "What if you're the one doing the luring?"

She had to grin. Cracking her mask wider and her lips revealing how menacing she truly could be. " A shark..is forever the predator. You are merely the fish I Devour. " she mused, and while looking pass him, she quickly lifted a hand to neck grasping it as she had sonido straight back to the palace. From the hallways, of course passing by a soon confused Szayel and her fraccion, and right into her room where she had lifted Shirosaki up in mid air, and dropped just like that, before taking a step toward shim, glancing down at his form on the floor. " Merely..a fish. "

Shirosaki's eyes widened with glee. Oh he'd gotten himself into one hell of a fine mess….and he couldn't care less. He vaguely wondered how aggressive she'd be, but quickly decided that he didn't really care. He could take it after all; he was Lord Shirosaki after all.

He stood up slowly, and reached a hand out to trace along her arm. "Alright…so I'm the fish. What do you like your fish to do?" Normally he would've been furious with being called a fish, but at that moment only one thing was on his mind…

She stood still. Titling her head down. " Wouldn't you like to know. " She challenge, toying with him to see if he would indeed start something. A thrill it was to tease and toy with him, She had step back, and sonido right behind him, softly breathing against his ear since she was so close. " So try and figure it out. " She breath, smirking.

Shirosaki groaned as her breath tickled his pale skin. He quickly turned around and grabbed her roughly by the arms, pinning her against the wall.

"The suspense is killing me Harribel…." he whispered, licking his lips, "Why don't you just….get it over with? C'mon, you must be as frustrated as me…"

Harribel lifted her head, her eyes narrowed as she glance up to him, Her flesh lips cracked once again from underneath her mask fragment, smirking. " I can hold my own frustrations...Unlike you. " She spoke coolly. Pinned against to the wall while saying that, yeeaaah...bad move there Harribel.

She moved her hand to his wrist, and had grasp it tightly. " Unhand me Kid. " She lowered her voice.

His hand let go of her but he didn't remove it completely, running it up and down her arm instead. "There. That better?" He grinned.

"And who says I can't control my frustrations? I'm simply worried about your mind snapping under the strain of trying to contain yours…"

" Not really. " She bluntly pointed it out. Why did his grin seem to creep and inviting? Oh yeah…He's Hichigo, aka Hollow Ichigo, aka Shirosaki, can anyone hand this women a hammer to bash him with? No…no one? Bitches.

Did he just say what I think and heard what he just said?

…Yep. Sighing, she whacked his hand away. " My mind cannot easily snapped. " She spoke curtly.

Shirosaki shook his head. "Come now Harribel! Stop being so difficult!" He sighed and walked away a little. "But, it seems you are not up to the challenge, so….I will bid you goodbye…."

He turned around and grinned to himself.

Did…she..just hear Challenge. Cue, LIKE A BOSS. " I accept. " She spoke quickly, stepped away from the wall, glaring at him, she like a challenge, and it said the word, she would never back down, for the pride as a espada, and third ranked none the less.

For a moment there, she swore she repeated words from the strange yaoi female look like Quincy…

Shirosaki bit his lip, trying to keep his joy contained. "Hehehe…." He was too clever sometimes….

Her eyes burned into the back of his head and he turned around. "So…what now Harribel?"

Uhhh...She didn't get that far, and even by the looks of it, she suddenly felt small, a blush appearing on her face as she looked away, and used both of her pointing fingers to touch each other like a little kid would. " Umm...I didn't think that far..." she mumbled.

Shirosaki raised both of his eyebrows in amusement and cackled. "Kekekekeke! I guess we'll have to make things up as we go along! There's nothing wrong with that though!" He quickly marched over to her. "What do you say?"

_Master Gin is going to laugh his head off, Lord Tousen would not be pleased, And Lord Aizen would fuck me over thousands of time to get it to the point I'm his tool, his weapon and his toy…nothing less nothing more….I'm going to regret this._

She sighed. And shot her arms out, reached over to him, eyes closed as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him roughly on the lips...

Shirosaki was surprised, to say the least, by her sudden aggression. Not that he minded of course…

He kissed her back just as roughly, his hands grabbing onto her and holding her tightly against his body.

"Hmmmm….that's more like it."

Roughness...Is something she knew, and all she knew since she her 'flower' As Gin puts it, was taken from Lord Aizen, in her afterlife. And lets say...He was to be expected big for all the ladies who dreamt of it.

ahem...back to the main case here.

Her Roughness then led to her aggression where she also learn in bed from Aizen. Just as expected that Shirosaki was indeed much rougher than herself to have him grabbed ahold of her, and pressed her against himself, rather hard, tight, the urges of excitement and enjoyment flickered inside her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand to his neck to continued kissing him roughly. But she had pulled away, flushed, lips swollen, eyes in a daze. " Oh really? " She mumbled in questioning.

But they both knew...how it will turn out to be...


End file.
